<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following her orders by idanato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653135">Following her orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanato/pseuds/idanato'>idanato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Belt, Dom Mercedes von Martritz, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle femdom, Light Bondage, Miscommunication, Post-Time Skip, Reconciliation, Separation Anxiety, Sub Hubert von Vestra, Under-negotiated Kink, less about sex more about conflict resolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanato/pseuds/idanato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert follows Mercedes' orders all week, but her final request might be more than he can handle. </p><p>(Mercibert weekend day 2: Devotion)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mercedes/Hubert Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Following her orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert’s days off were usually spent working, but every once in a while he made himself truly scarce and unavailable. Today he would not be tending to errands or getting a head start on tomorrow’s paperwork. His schedule was solidly booked for one singular purpose, even if he was currently in the dark as to what that was. He loathed uncertainty, but he was making an exception for one person.</p><p>Mercedes had given him some detailed instructions for the past week that he’d followed despite not knowing explicitly why. Her orders seemed innocuous enough: there was how she wanted him to groom himself, and some stretches he was to do in the mornings. Some of her requests were a little more restrictive, like times of day to eat and fast, or how much water to drink, though he followed those too. As for not touching himself at all, he found that a hair too exciting as a glimmer of things to come. All things considered, Mercedes was being very reasonable in her demands and Hubert found being submissive to her easy. It was unexpectedly relaxing to just follow orders rather than giving them for once. Most of all, he felt secure with her which was not a luxury he allowed himself with many people.</p><p>So now as he stood in her room on the highly anticipated morning he was itching to learn what exactly she had planned for their day off together. She was fully dressed in all her many layers — petticoats, corsets, even her veil — for the day. Her hair and makeup were expertly done and she looked ready to go out and about on the town rather than ready to engage in whatever sexual acts he was hoping for. “Take off your clothes,” said Mercedes as she watched him. Her voice was as warm as her fresh baked cookies just out of the oven and begging to be tasted.</p><p>“As you wish,” said Hubert as he started to unbutton, noting that she was not removing any of her clothes. She collected his up, leaving him naked in the center of her small room. His hands instinctively came to cover his private parts as he awaited further instruction. Hubert tried to be patient as she started rummaging in her trunk for something, and distracted himself by looking around. Her room was sweetly decorated with doilies and teacups, half finished sewing projects, and buttons all over the place. She was much like a crow, though cuter, and seemed to pick up whatever shining or fuzzy objects met her eye. As such, he was at a loss for why on earth she was drawn to him.</p><p>They occupied opposite ends of a spectrum. Mercedes was sugar, he was spice; she was everything nice, and he, well, he wasn’t. She was extremely soft and pleasant to hold, while he veered bony and cold. In some sense they balanced each other out. Their affair started on the unassuming pretense of Hubert attending a basic bow seminar led by Mercedes. However, he was the only one to show up. Instead of canceling Mercedes gave him a private lesson. Between her gently adjusting his form and guiding him with her soothing instructions at some point he had forgotten himself and asked aloud, <em>May I kiss you?</em> It still shocked him now she had agreed at all.</p><p>On her surface Mercedes seemed extremely prim and proper, and everyone assumed that extended into her intimate relations as well. They were all very wrong. Even Hubert, having gotten to know her a little better through their recent private encounters, had a good startle when she turned around holding some leather straps. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>“A harness, I made it,” said Mercedes, as if that were as normal a crafting project as all her other little outfits she’d been commissioned to make for the strike force. “You’re going to wear it.”</p><p>“I am?” asked Hubert. She pouted and he realized, yes, he was going to completely wear it. “What is the purpose of this?” Perhaps he just needed to understand what she was getting out of it to justify why he would do this.</p><p>“We talked about control, and obeying,” said Mercedes in her most placid voice as she approached him. The words rolled off her tongue like something he wanted to lap up. When she spoke to him like this it took him out of his all consuming role as General von Vestra, and stripped him down to his most basic training: <em>to serve</em>.</p><p>“Indeed,” said Hubert, his eyes still warily watching the leather bonds.</p><p>“And I’ve overseen your schedule all week,” continued Mercedes as she gripped the leather. “And you’ve done <em>so well</em>—” Hubert vaguely hated how turned on he was by the small praise. Mercedes stretched out the restraining straps in her hands, “All of it has led to this final test. Today, I need to go run some errands, and you’ll wait in this for me to come back and reward you with release. It’s an exercise in patience.”</p><p>“What do you get out of this?” Hanging out in restraints for unknown hours didn’t really appeal to him on paper, but the idea of turning her on and pleasing her did stir up his sense of anticipation.</p><p>“I have to go about my day knowing that my lover is waiting for me, tied up in my room,” she said with a small smile that made him want to jump into her sheets and lay there all day. The way she said <em>lover</em> and knowing that meant him was almost too much. “And I may be wearing my own surprise for you to find,” added Mercedes with a wink. Hubert was dying to know what that meant; was she all bound up beneath her clothes? Perhaps he did see the appeal of these harnesses and straps after all now that he was imagining her in them.</p><p>“Are you going to help me put it on?” asked Hubert, finally relenting. Looking at the straps he had no idea what went where but he was willing to try it.</p><p>Mercedes bit her lip with glee as she nodded and started to help him into the contraption of her making. She’d also made a little dubious looking undergarment for him that kept his dick snug against himself. He was sure it was to discomfort him if he got aroused while it was on but he didn’t want to ask. He trusted she knew what she was doing.</p><p>The leather restraints were elaborate to say the least. She’d harvested a little ring from the school uniforms that held their swords at their hip. That was sitting right above his heart. Then the leather radiated out such that his hands were bound in a praying position against his chest, and his legs were set into a kneeling position that he really hoped he wasn’t going to have to hold for too long. It was all held together in the back by an actual padlock she’d found.</p><p>All set up Hubert found he was not quite comfortable but it was manageable. “How long are you leaving me like this?”</p><p>“I’ll come check on you every hour or so,” promised Mercedes as she cupped his sharp jaw with her soft hands. “I’ll adjust things if you’re too uncomfortable, and I’ll make sure you get water and a bathroom break if you need it!”</p><p><em>Right</em>. She was also leaving him not in her bed but hidden in her closet which he wasn’t sure how to interpret. He could not help but feel like a dirty secret kept in the shadows, but he shook that insecurity away. While they were not open about this relationship, they were not taking great steps to keep it a secret. Apparently no one suspected them as being a couple, and Hubert wasn’t sure if he ought to be relieved or insulted by that.</p><p>Mercedes knelt in front of him looking quite pleased by the state of things things as she kissed him on the cheek. He reveled in the feeling of her plush lips against his skin as he wished she would just stay. “Now, I’m going to gag you, lightly, and blindfold you, and I have earmuffs to try to muffle noise.” She leaned in close to his ear, “This will leave you all alone with your thoughts, so it’s a good time to reflect and pray as you wait.”</p><p>Hubert nodded as he considered this strange test. Alone with his thoughts. He could do this.</p><p>“Are you ready? Last chance to back out before I come to check on you,” said Mercedes carefully as she stared at him.</p><p>He did not wish to disappoint her. “I’m ready,” said Hubert with an air of confidence. He accepted the little gag and his world went dark as the blindfold went on. The finishing touch were those ridiculous fluffy earmuffs of hers. Well, if she ever wanted to humiliate him to death this was her chance. However Mercedes wasn’t going to do that, she was just leaving him here. Alone. He was alone often, he could do this.</p><p>He felt her warm touch leaving him and could hear the muffled noise of her steps walking away. He eventually heard the door to her room shutting, and locking. He was now alone. Really alone. <em>Trapped</em>.</p><p>This was fine. He was fine. He went through his mental check list, planning out the next day and what he had to do. That took all of two minutes by Hubert’s estimation. He wished he had some sort of way to keep track of time. Was it two minutes? Was it ten? He had no idea. <em>Fuck</em>. Hubert felt vaguely disoriented.</p><p>Hubert jerked against his restraints and found they did not budge. <em>Oh no</em>, he did not like this at all. He wished he had come to this realization before she clicked that lock into place. Hubert focused on breathing in and out; he was mentally strong, this was nothing. It was merely sex play. She was going to come back and fuck him, hopefully senseless, for finishing out her game. He had been playing along well all week, he just had to get through today’s last big hurtle. He tried to think about Mercedes coming back and speculated on what she was wearing for him.</p><p>He imagined ribbon pressed tight against the gently sloping folds of her skin. He imagined sliding his sharpest knife beneath her ties and slicing her free. His mind lingered upon the reddish pink lines the bindings might leave behind once removed. He wanted to trace them all with his fingers, his tongue. Hubert’s arousal bucked against the hard stop of the restraint across his pelvis, breaking the illusion and bringing him down and back to his current predicament.</p><p><em>Breathe in. Breathe out</em>. There was no use getting upset because he’d agreed to this. He was stuck like this for, Hubert paused, Mercedes hadn’t told him how long he was going to be like this, just that she would check in. <em>Shit</em>. Would she check in and leave again?</p><p>His mind began to circle around a singular fear: what if she didn’t come back? Objectively this seemed unlikely, it was her room after all. However he worried he hadn’t been properly suspicious of her, and perhaps that’s how she’d trapped him in this contrived punishment. Maybe she didn’t really like him at all, and instead she hated him like everyone else.</p><p>Hubert’s mind wasn’t good at being idle. She’d left him alone, on purpose. She’d done what so many people had done to him his whole life. His father took him from his mother’s chest, only to leave him alone all the time. Locked in his room as a punishment, dinners by himself as his father worked late, surrounded by a staff instructed never to coddle him or be too familiar. When he’d finally made a friend his own age, she was taken away. Edelgard hadn’t chosen to leave him, but she had for years because he had failed to bring her back.</p><p>Alone was his natural unwanted state. <em>Fuck</em>. It was so elaborately planned he wondered if Mercedes knew just how horrible it felt, and if that was what she was drawing satisfaction from. Mercedes was not the first person he’d ever been with, but a foolish part of him had been hoping she’d be the last. Now he knew the truth of how she felt.</p><p>Hubert attempted to break free and found himself falling over into what he could only imagine were Mercedes’ numerous shoes and assorted belongings. He moved his head, just about the only thing he could do, as he knocked the earmuffs off himself. He was met with the silence of her empty room. He was not as successful with the blindfold and the gag was going to be impossible. Hubert felt distinctly powerless, like he had as a child when everything in his life was turned upside down and inside out.</p><p>Hubert was having trouble breathing as he continued to quietly shake. Alone with his thoughts meant being alone with his failings. Alone with his insecurities. Alone like he belonged. If Mercedes had intended to torture him, she had figured him out better than he wished to acknowledge. His mind was his prison, and now he was stuck in it.</p><p>***</p><p>Mercedes decided ahead of time that an hour was the maximum she could responsibly leave Hubert for. He probably had a headache from not drinking any coffee as per her instructions. She could fix that with a little healing spell and make sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable. She was also a little worried about leaving his legs in that position for too long. The book she was using as inspiration was definitely focused on penance, hence the kneeling in prayer position, but she highly doubted Hubert was doing much praying. He was probably bored. However, perhaps he was thinking about her though and wondering in anticipation of what she was going to do to him. That was the goal.</p><p>“Mercie, hey, can you help me with this?” Manuela interrupted her train of thought as she recruited the healer’s help with some sorting of supplies. That wouldn’t take too long and Mercedes cheerfully agreed. She was on her way back to her room when Ferdinand started politely chatting her up. Mercedes eventually extracted herself from the conversation only to get co-opted into helping Bernadetta carry some plants to the greenhouse. That was right by her room so she had to agree because it was on her way. Mercedes checked her little watch necklace when all was said and done and paled, it had been three hours. That was way too long. She hurried to unlock her door but found her room was especially quiet.</p><p>“I’m back, sorry to keep you waiting,” said Mercedes with warm enthusiasm as she opened her closet door. Hubert was tipped to his side and a little too still for her comfort. Mercedes dropped to her knees and quickly removed the things she had put on him to restrict his senses. She had never seen him cry but the blindfold was damp. “Hubert?”</p><p>He was an absolute mess in a way she had never expected to see him of all people. He wasn’t answering her questions as she rushed to find the padlock key and get him free of the bonds.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” said Mercedes. As she got him loose, Hubert curled up into a ball on the floor of her closet. He shied away from her touch in a way that was not promising. This had backfired spectacularly. “I’m so sorry,” whispered Mercedes. She had wanted him starving for her, not broken. “I’m here now, I’m here for you.”</p><p>He was quiet as he pressed his forehead into his knees. Mercedes figured if she couldn’t get him to come out she would just have to go in. She realized as she pushed stuff out of the way that she really needed to clean her closet. Mercedes put her arm around him and felt guilty as he curled up tighter. “Don’t,” he muttered. “Please just give me my clothes so that I may leave.” He said it in a way that made it sound like he was never coming back.</p><p>“Um,” drew out Mercedes with great reluctance.</p><p>He pulled his head up just enough to give her an unamused look, “Where are my clothes?”</p><p>“I took them to be laundered for you,” said Mercedes. It was meant to be a nice little reward at the end. Fresh cleaned clothes always made her feel wonderful. “They won’t be ready for a couple hours.”</p><p>Hubert squeezed his eyes shut. “I see.” His breathing was far too fast and shallow for her comfort.</p><p>“Hubert I’m sorry this was too long, I kept getting asked for help, and—”</p><p>“I don’t think I understand the point of this, other than to punish me,” whispered Hubert as he looked at her, searching her eyes for some grain of understanding. “If you hate me, please just ignore me like everyone else.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you,” said Mercedes as guilt crept into her words. “This wasn’t meant to be a punishment. It is a penance ritual, but it’s meant to get you focused on the anticipation and heighten the reward that follows,” said Mercedes quickly. She lightly rubbed at his back and tried to physically communicate her feelings towards him since her words weren't working. “At least come to bed, please. Do you want a robe?”</p><p>He looked up at her hopelessly, he was free of the leather restraints but still her prisoner for want of his clothes. He gave her a small weary nod and Mercedes rushed to grab her favorite floral robe to wrap around him. He looked absolutely ridiculous in it but she wasn’t going to suggest that as she watched him shamble from the closet. He laid on top of her bed and rolled such that he wasn’t facing her.</p><p>“May I sit here?” tried Mercedes cautiously as she came over to him.</p><p>“It’s your room, you may do whatever you want,” said Hubert listlessly.</p><p>Mercedes quietly arranged herself behind him so that she could be close without suffocating him. They lay that way for a while in silence until Hubert finally pulled her arm around himself and settled into her familiar embrace. Mercedes brushed her lips against the back of his neck grateful for the forgiveness. “Are we alright?”</p><p>“I did not mean to lose my composure,” said Hubert quietly. “I failed your task.”</p><p>“No, no Hubert I left you for too long, I didn’t give you enough to get by on,” said Mercedes as she shifted to hold him a little tighter. “I did too much, too fast. I should have started smaller.” They had so few days truly off and to themselves that she’d tried to cram as much as possible into this one.</p><p>As he eased back into her hold he hesitated as his body bumped into something hard, “Dare I ask what you’re wearing under your clothes?”</p><p>She knew he could feel her surprise now pressing into his lower back. “Why don’t you look if you’re still curious?”</p><p>Hubert rolled over and gave her a long measured stared, he was still clearly apprehensive, as he dared to lift up her skirts. “What the hell is it?”</p><p>“A chastity belt,” said Mercedes as she pulled her skirt up to really show off the uncomfortable metal undergarments.</p><p>Hubert stared at her, bewildered, “Where did you even get something like this?”</p><p>Mercedes tried to adjust it, it was truly not pleasant to wear all day. She figured that would make it coming off all the more pleasurable. “I modified an old style of wyvern rider gear that I found in the armory.” Next time she’d add more padding for sure.</p><p>Hubert was busy investigating the complex locking mechanism, “What were you going to make me do to get this off you?”</p><p>“Oh you were going to have to find the key,” said Mercedes as she envisioned how she’d planned for things to go. “Which was it’s own sexual scavenger hunt I suppose. I wrote out little clues, they’re hidden in my clothes.” She sighed and routed around her corset to produce a slip of paper as an example. “I think there’s a dozen hidden on me and in my room.” She wasn’t going to make him solve them all now. Mercedes got up to fetch the key from within the pages of her book of prayers and presented it to him.</p><p>Hubert was facing her now, his face less obviously blotchy and red. “Mercie,” he whispered as he accepted the key. She was sure that was the first time he’d ever called her by her nickname out loud. “I like you, very much, but I fear I do not always understand your wants or needs.” He gave a fleeting look at her complicated chastity belt and then back to her face, “However, I still have the rest of my day off if you want to try to explain the appeal to me.”</p><p>The appeal was being in control of the narrative. Too long had she been a crested little pawn for people to barter and trade, and so she had found ways to preserve her autonomy and choice. She didn't have the words to explain that to him yet, although she was confident she could in time.</p><p>“I just thought you might like the surprise,” said Mercedes as she laid back down next to him. She had not meant to hurt him but he wasn’t the only one with misunderstandings. She had assumed he’d find these games thrilling. Yet Hubert was never one to do things without cause or extensive planning, and she now understood that extended to the bedroom. She knew she was far more adventurous than people assumed, and she was finding that Hubert was as reserved in private as he was in a big group.</p><p>Hubert gave her a sad smirk as he rubbed at her knuckles. “I will admit that following your directions all week was exciting in its own way. I do not mind if you tie me up, but when I’m with you, I want to be <em>with</em> you, not left alone.” His eyes grew distant, “I have spent a great deal of time on my own, but I did not realize how difficult I would find being left by you as well.” He reoriented his body so that he could run his hands along her thighs, “Now tell me how you want this awful contraption taken off of you.”</p><p>Mercedes rolled onto her back and relaxed with her hands behind her head. “Start with the rest of my clothes, save that for last.”</p><p>“As my lady orders,” he whispered with a renewed fire in his eyes. Hubert was formal with everyone, but he tended to lay it on extra thick in the bedroom. She didn’t mind the special treatment.</p><p>In Hubert’s hands, most things could be made into a weapon. Yet now those slender, nimble fingers worked free her brown ribbon securing her collar and then her buttons one by one down her front and along her sleeves. Her layered belt was a bit more complex with its closures but soon it was free revealing her petticoat underneath. Hubert carefully folded the outer layers of her dress and draped it over the nearest chair. Mercedes stood and watched as he undid the laces of her corset. Lastly, Hubert lifted her delicate cotton chemise off and over her head. Little folded notes littered the floor, and perhaps she’d employ them next time.</p><p>“On your knees,” ordered Mercedes. She watched him lowering himself until he was eye level with the chastity belt. As his fingers came up to unlock it Mercedes <em>tsk’d</em> softly, “Ah, use your mouth.”</p><p>She felt her chest flush with pleasure while watching his lips parting to accept the key. It was a little awkward to watch but Mercedes was confident in putting his oral skills to the test. As the lock came free, Mercedes was relieved to have the chastity belt finally off.</p><p>Hubert’s eyes stared up at her, “Do I have permission to taste you?”</p><p>Mercedes weaved her fingers through his thick black hair and then nodded as his wicked tongue set to work. She knew full well he would keep going until she told him to stop. She wondered if he could go for hours if she was really tempted to push him. “Don’t stop until I tell you to.”</p><p>Mercedes eased herself back onto her bed, careful not to disrupt the warm flow of his tongue. It was that he asked before doing things that mattered most to her. She felt safe in the knowledge that if she said no he would not push her. Too many men had tried to control her, and it was a relief to find one who listened instead. </p><p>Hubert always had his ears open for secrets, and he was ever attuned to the tone of her voice and the meaning packed into every word. He didn’t press her about her past and the things that had forced her mother to abscond with her in the dark of the night. She wasn’t ready quite yet to open up about all that. Mercedes didn’t have a simple little key for him to unlock her with, but he was proving an persistent locksmith. In this moment he was opening up something she’d been afraid for a long time to feel. It was a scary thing to be desired growing up the way she did.</p><p>“Come up here,” ordered Mercedes when she came back to her senses. Hubert parked himself at the foot of her bed, waiting for further invitation up to her side. She nodded and motioned for him to lay with her. “That was very nice,” whispered Mercedes, hoping that he noted how pleased she sounded. “Were you good for me this week?”</p><p>“I followed your orders if that’s what you’re asking,” said Hubert with a little unremorseful grin.</p><p>Mercedes frowned but decided she’d wait until they were done to ask what sort of awful tasks he’d gotten up to for the Empire recently. She narrowed her gaze on him as she took his cock into her hand. “I meant you haven’t touched yourself,” said Mercedes as she felt his warmth growing with each lazy pump.</p><p>“No,” whispered Hubert as his eyes shut.</p><p>“No what?” said Mercedes as she slowed down.</p><p>“No, <em>my lady</em>,” said Hubert with the slightest moan. This was exactly where she’d liked to catch him: perfectly disarmed by her affection.</p><p>Mercedes smiled and got back to a faster pace. “Good,” she purred before planting her palm on his chest to steady herself as she moved on top of him. He seemed so slight and wanting trapped beneath her like this as his hands ecstatically grasped at her hips. “Now, don’t come until I tell you to,” said Mercedes as she guided him inside herself.</p><p>Hubert’s face suggested he was attempting very hard to concentrate on her order even as she worked to make it impossible for him. She started slow and then built up her pace. “Stay hard for me,” urged Mercedes as she rode him to a breaking point. With each pass of her hips she was sure he was about to stray into his orgasm.</p><p>“Mercie,” he whispered, slipping out of his rigid mannerisms for a moment and yet remaining completely submissive. “I’m trying to,” said Hubert, almost begging for permission as he held her stare. “I’m trying—”</p><p>He was trying for her. She knew few would humor all her gentle little requests. Hubert seemed to understand that his attention to every detail was what made her feel safe enough to even dare feel the pleasure he was so desperate to give her. Mercedes smiled and nodded, “Alright then, when you’re ready you have my permission.”</p><p>Even after that he tried to last a little longer, though Mercedes knew her charms were ample and his defenses were low. “Finish inside me,” she commanded, truly breaking him finally. She stayed planted on top of him even after it was clear he was spent. Mercedes smoothed his hair from his face and smiled down at him, “And what shall we do now with the rest of our day?”</p><p>Hubert’s eyes were dark and sleepy as his hands brushed along her thighs still wrapped around him. A small wicked smile crossed his lips, “Your wish is my command.”</p><p>In that case, she had just a few more things planned for them to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>